


I Don't Know

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flashbacks, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Secret Relationship, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Draco remembers
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 95





	I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Nem tudom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517028) by [Katherin_Ravenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin)



> Written for the March 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Remember when"  
> Required word count: 272
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**I Don’t Know**

  
  


"Draco, come here." Mother's voice is carefully blank.

On wooden legs, I cross the room.

_Remember when you kissed me? For the first time._

_I barely had a moment to taste your bewildered 'Malfoy?' on my lips, before the startled thud of your footsteps across the Quidditch pitch was already carrying you away. Needles of shock shooting to my fingertips, I leant against the broom shed. You didn't let me recover. Your footsteps were back, and then you were back: wild eyes and flushed skin and hunger. I braced myself… but you hesitated._

_"Coward." Surprised that my voice wasn't shaking, I propped my head against the wall._

_This time, you didn't stop. I had you right where I wanted you. You were many things, but coward was never one of them._

"Well, Draco?" Father urges me.

I peer at you, pretending to be trying my best to recognise Harry Potter behind your ugly, swollen face.

"I can't - I can't be sure."

_Remember when I kissed you? For the last time._

_Cutting off your feverish whisper, some nonsense about Felix Felicis, your apologies that there was nothing left._

_"I gave it to Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry--" Your fingers dug into my back._

_"Shut up." My time running out, I let myself indulge in the kiss, in the heat of your body for another endless, heart-stopping moment, before I pushed you away and it was over. "Obliviate."_

"Come closer." There is a plea and a warning in the father's voice. "There's something there…"

_Remember when…?_

_I pray that you don't._

**"I don't know."** Under my father's gaze, I step away from you.

*

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are very welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
